FF WONKYU : UNFORTUNATE LOVE
by Queen Of The Mounn
Summary: "Siapa wanita itu? Apa dia slingkuhanmu? Kau sudah bisan padaku?" Kyuhyun melempar ponsel hitam miliknya ke hadapan Siwon. "Kalau iya kenapa?" Emosi Siwon mulai ikut tersulut. "Namanya Tiffany Hwang, dia..." "Cukup!" Kyuhun memotong ucapan Siwon, "Choi Siwon, Kita selesai!" "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Cho Kyuhyun." Note: Belum bisa bikin Summary walopun udah 3 thn jadi authoe WonKyu


"Siapa wanita itu?" Kyuhyun melempar ponsel hitam miliknya ke hadapan Siwon yang tengah duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk, mengabaikan, Jessica, sekertasi Siwon yang mengejarnya.

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyumnya memudar ketika melihat layar ponsel Kyuhyun yang dilempar kehadapannya. "Apa kau memata-mataiku? Mencurigaiku?" Dia bertanya datar.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencurigaimu, Siwon. Aku selalu mempercayaimu." Tatapan Kyuhyun sangat tajam, suaranya penuh dengan penekanan, tetapi tidak berintonasi, sepertinya dia sedang sangat marah, "Tapi ternyata hasilnya seperti itu." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali bertanya lagi, "Jadi, siapa wanita yang sesang memelukmu itu? Apa dia slingkuhanmu? Kau sudah bosan padaku?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Emosi Siwon mulai ikut tersulut, sebenarnya dia sudah marah saat Kyuhyun melempar ponsel kehadapannya. Itu sangat tidak sopan. Padahal biasanya seorang Choi Siwon yang memiliki kontrol diri akan bersikap sangat sabar, lembut, dan tidak mengedepankan emosi, karena bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar dengan puluhan ribu karyawan. Tapi sekarang, siapa yang salah, siapa yang marah?

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaan Siwon dengan suara dua oktaf lebih tinggi, "Kau tanya kalau iya kenapa, padaku? Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Kau sudah tidak memandang aku lagi sebagai kekasihmu?"

Wajah dingin itu, wajah yang menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi, ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang selalu Siwon benci, hari ini kembali terlihat dihadapannya. Mungkin saja itu salah satu penyebab lain emosinya tersulut kali ini.

Dulu, saat pertama mengenal Kyuhyun, lelaki itu memang sangat dingin. Dia sangat cuek pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan dia dan menjadikan kekasihnya, Siwon harus menempuh perjuangan yang sangat sulit walaupun pada akhirnya berbuah manis

.

"Namanya Tiffany Hwang. Aku bertemu dia di bar malam itu. Dia..."

"Cukup!" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapan Siwon.

Tadi Siwon memang sesaat lupa siapa kekasihnya itu. Anak dari Kim Heechul, wanita dengan julukan ratu iblis yang hanya dengan tatapannya saja dapat menciutkan nyali seseorang. Dan Kyuhyun, dia mewarisi semua sifat ibunya itu.

Tiffany hwang. Gadis yang sangat malang, batin Siwon merasa kasihan pada wanita berambut merah bergelombang itu, tidak seharusnya ia menyebutkan nama wanita itu tadi, karena bisa saja sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Rahang Kyuhyun semakin mengeras. Dia sangat benci ketika Siwon memanggilnya dengan lengkap seperti itu. Tidak manis. Tidak berperasaan. "Bukan urusanmu!" Tegas Kyuhyun tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya, "Yang jelas Choi Siwon... kita selesai!"

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu, Cho Kyuhyun. "

Dua minggu Siwon uring-uringan. Tidak dirumah, dikantor, atau dimanapun. Apa yang dia kerjakan semua berantakan. Bahkan lima hari yang lalu dia hampir saja menggagalkan tander besar denga perusahaan asing yang selama ini diincar ayahnya.

Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Siwon seperti orang yang terobsesi dengan nama Kyuhyun karena sedari tadi dia mondar-mandir diruang kerjanya dengan menyebutkan nama itu. Hidupnya benar-benar hancur berantakan beberapa hari ini. Tidak ada nyanyian Kyuhyun yang merdu dipagi hari, tidak ada paha empuk Kyuhyun yang akan mengobati rasa lelahnya, tidak ada pijatan Kyuhyun enak, tidak ada teriakan kekalahan Kyuhyun saat sedang bermain game yang mengganggunya ketika sedang membaca, tidak ada dapur berasap gara-gara Kyuhyun sedang bereksperimen dengan masakannya yang selalu tidak layak dimakan, dan tidak ada Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas saat dia menggodanya. Terlebih lagi, tidak ada Kyuhyun diranjangnya. Rasanya sepi sekali tidak ada Kyuhyun, Siwon menjambak rambutnya.

Siwon pikir, ucapan Kyuhyun soal perpisahan waktu itu hanya bercanda karena ia sangat tahu kalau pemuda yang nafsu makannya sedang tidak terkendali itu tidak akan pernah bisa tahan begitu lama hidup berjauhan dengannya. Siwon ingat, tahun lalu, saat harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Osaka selama enam hari, baru dua hari ditinggalkan, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berada didepan kamar hotelnya dengan senyum mengembang sempurna, lalu menerjang kepelukannya dan mengatakan kalau dia sangat merindukannya.

Tapi lagi-lagi Siwon lupa bahwa Kyuhyun yang mewarisi seratus persen sifat ibunya sangat tidak mentolerir denga yang namanya perslingkuhan. Walaupun sebenarnya, hanya bercanda waktu itu. Bagaimana kalau kekasihnya itu sampai tidak terima dan melampiaskan amarahnya? Bukan padanya yang ia takutkan, tapi pada wanita itu. Ah, Tiffany yang malang. Semoga Tuhan menyelamatkanmu, Siwon berdoa, dan semoga Tuhan juga menyelamatlanya dari amukan kekasih wanita itu.

Bel berbunyi tiga kali berturut-turut tanpa henti disebuah apartemen berskala medium yang ada dikawasan distrik Gangnam. Pemiliknya mungkin mengira orang itu adalah penagih hutang yang tersesat, sehingga terdengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dari dalam sebelum pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita cantik berambut merah bergelombang.

"Tiffany Hwang?"

"Ne?" Wanita yang mengenakan kaos putih polos dan clana pendek bermotif minnie mouse itu sedikit bingung. "Sia..?

PLAK!

Saru tamparan yang sudah pasti sangat keras mendarat di pipi kanan wanita berdarah campuran dua negara itu. Dia sangat terkejut. Pipinya memerah dan sakit. Baru kali ini ada yang menamparnya seperti itu.

"Siapa yang datang, young..."

Dari dalam seorang lelaki keluar. Dia tidak kalah terkejut ketika melihat kekasihnya mendapat satu pukulan telah di pipinya.

"YAK/YAK!" Keduanya berteriak tidak terima.

"Siapa kau berani-beraninya memukulnya?" Lelaki bermata sipit itu membentak.

"Aku Cho Kyunyun." Jawab pelaku dengan santai, "Aku punya urusan dengannya, bukan denganmu. Jadi, jangan ikut campur atau aku tidak segan-segan berlaku sama padamu."

Dua orang itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan mulut melongo. Entah bingung atau menganggap gila lelaki dihadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun maju mendekati Tiffany dan memojokannya ke tembok. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram depan kaos wanita itu sedang kaki kanannya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan menginjak kaki tidak beralas itu.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan Tifany yang memekik kesakitan karena injakan sepatu boot beralas karetnya. Dia tidak perduli, baginya wanita itu pantas menerima perlakuan seperti itu "Dengarkan aku wanita jalang! Aku tidak suka apa yang sudah menjadi milikku dilirik orang lain." Ucapnya dingin penuh penekanan membuat dua orang dihadapannya merinding,

"Apa maksudmu?" Tiffany benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Hei, lepaskan dia!" Lelaki disamping mereka mencoba melerai. Tapi tatapan Kyuhyun padanya membuatnya menciut.

"Siwon adalah kekasihku. Dan aku tidak suka kekasihku digoda orang lain. Jadi aku peringatkan, jangan perbuatan bodohmu itu atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini. Mengerti?"

Tiffany sebenarnya tidak mengerti, tapi tetap saja dia mengangguk. Bukan karena bodoh,hanya saja dia merasa kalau sekalipun tidak pernah menggoda kekasih orang, apa lagi Siwon. Dia sendiri sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Kyuhyun pergi setelah itu, membuat dua orang yang bagaikan barusaja mendapat bencana besar bernafas lega.

"Khun, ini sakit..." Rengeknya sebelum menangis dan menghabur kepelukan kekasihnya.

"Memangnga apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai lelaki gila itu menamparmu seperti itu?" Tanya Nickhun, kekasih Tiffany, seraya mengusap pipi mulus yang sudah lebam keunguan itu.

"Dia menuduhku menggoda Siwon oppa. Padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Bukankah setiap bertemu Siwon oppa aku selalu bersamamu? Dan terakhir di bar malam itu yang aku memberi pelukan selamat karena perusahaan kalian yang sudah menjalin kerja sama." Jelas Tiffany disela isak tangisnya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu. Nanti aku akan meminta pertanghung jawaban Siwon hyung."

Rumah megah itu sangat indah dengan pilar-pilar besar berwarna puih menjulang tinggi dan taman bunga yang tertata rapi. Pohon-pohon besar terawat meniupkan angin spoi-spoi membuat hunian itu terasa sejuk. Siapa saja yang datang berkunjung kerumah mewah itu pasti akan betah berlama-lama disana.

Tapi tidak bagi Siwon. Baginya, setiap berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Cho, rasanya bagaikan berada diujung jalan menuju neraka. Sangat mencekam bahkan halusinasinya kadang menciptakan suara-suara burung pemangsa yang berkoar-koar diatasnya. Tentu saja itu terjadi karena Kim Heechul, sang ratu penguasa. Kalau saja dia bisa menemukan Kyuhyun di apartrmen lama lelaki itu, pasti dia tidak akan pernah mau menginjakan kakinya dirumah ini seorang diri tanpa prindungan. Sama saja seperti mengantarkan nyawanya sendiri untuk dieksekusi mati.

Dengan tangan gemetar Siwon menelan bel, berharap yang keluar bukan nyonyah rumah.

Tapi ternyata Siwon sedang tidak beruntung. Wanita cantik berpenampilan anggun kuar dengan aura yang sangat elegan.

Siwon tersenyum lebar menyambut wanita itu walaupun dalam hatinya bersumpah serapah tidak karuan, " e-eomeoni,"

PlAK!

Kepala Siwon dipukul dengan kipas hitam yang ada ditangan Kim Heechul saat dia hendak memeluk wanita paruh baya itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya wanita itu dingin. Benar-benar seperti Kyuhyun. Bahkan lebih menakutkan.

"A-e..."

"Kenapa gagap seperti itu?" Heechul kembali bertanya galak. Kedua tanganya dilipat didepan dada.

"A-apa Kyuhyun di sini, eomeoni?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Heechul tegas, "Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Bukankah kalian sudah putus?"

"D-dia yang memutuskanku. Bu-bukan aku yang memutuskannya." Siwon mundur dua langkah takut Heechul akan memukulnya lagi. Nyonya Cho yang sangat bangga dengan marga Kimnya itu benar-benar ganas seperti harimau kelaparan, pikir Siwon. Entah sudah berapa jukukan yang dia berikan pada wanita yang kemungkinan akan menjadi ibu mertuanya itu.

"Dasar menantu kurang ajar! Sudah berselingkuh, menyakiti anak kesayanganku, masih saja tidak mau mengaku. Memannya aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga menyetujui permintaannya untuk putus darimu?!" Heechul kembali memukul Siwon, bahkan dia mengejar lelaki tampan itu yang berlari menghindari lemparan sendalnya, tanpa memperdulikan status ladynya.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh, eomeoniiiiii~" Teriak Siwon ketika dia sudah berhasil kabur masuk kedalam mobil audi sportnya.

"CHOI SIWON! BERANI KAU MENYAKITI ANAKKU LAGI, MATI KAU DITANGANKU!"

Kyuhyun menggeliat dibalik selimut putih tebal yang menutupinya. Dia baru saja terbangun walaupun jam di nakas sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang. Matanya agak membengkak, rambutnya berantakan, dan wajahnya sangat kusut dengan mata panda yang melingkar.

Belakangan ini, sejak hubungannya kandas dengan Siwon, pola hidupnya sangat kacau. Tidak bisa tidur setiap malam, makanan apapun sama sekalai tidak membuat lidahnya berselera, juga kepalanya yang pening karena banyak berpikir.

Selama ini, demi menghindari Siwon yang kemungkinan akan mencarinya, Kyuhyun sengaja tidak kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Dia tahu Siwon pasti akan mencarinya kesana, seperti yang ummanya katakan dua hari yang lalu. Maka dari itu, dia datang ke hotel ayahnya yang ada dikawasan Jamsil. Pantas saja Siwon tidak menemukannya. Ternyata walaupu sedang marah, tapi otak cerdik Kyuhyun masih bekerja dengan baik.

Heechul pernah mendatanginya suatu hari dan hari-hari setelahnya. Tujuannya jelas untuk mengintrogasi. Dia curiga saat karyawan kepercayaannya memberitahu kalau sudah beberapa hari anaknya menginap di hotel suaminya. Apa lagi Kyuhyun disana sendirian tanpa Siwon. Dan akhirnya karena Kyuhyun juga sangat terbuka dengan ummanya dia menceritakan perihal Siwon yang selingkuh dan hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Wanita anggun itu murka. Dia bahkan bersumpah akan mencabik-cabik Siwon jika lelaki itu berani muncul dihadapannya suatu hari nanti dan tidak mengindahkan ucapan Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk jangan ikut campur.

Kyuhyun meletakkan botol air mineralnya diatas nakas. Dia teringat kejadian kemarin saat dia mendatangi Tiffany hwang dan menamparnya sangat keras. Sebenarnya walau bagaimanapun sifatnya, sebagai kelaki dia mempunyai prinsip untuk tidak memukul seorang wanita karena ibunya juga seorang wanita. Tapi entah kenapa, rasa panas dan tidak terima karena wanita berambut merah seperti setan itu membuat emosinya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Apa lagi gara-gara dia hubungannya dengan Siwon menjadi berantakan seperti seharang ini.

"Siwon... Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, aku harus bagaimana?" Lelaki manis itu menarik nafas panjang dan bergumam, menekuk kakinya, lalu membenamkan wajahnya kesana.

Apakah Kyuhyun menangis? Mungkin iya, tapi mengingat kepribadiannya, sepertinya sedikit tidak mungkin.

Lagi-lagi apartemen mewah itu rasanya sangat sepi, Siwon bersandar disandaran sofa merah panjang sambil mengitarkan pandangamnya kepenjuru ruangan. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan, batin lelaki gagah itu, mulai benci dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Tidak ada suara teriakan melengking ketika layar lebar televisi menunjukan tulisan game over dan lelaki bertubuh gembul itu berguling-guling dilantai dengan kaki diangkat ke atas sambil berteriak kencang, tidak ada rajukan manja ketika mood swing Kyuhyun sedang tidak menentu, juga tidak ada gedumbrang perkakas dapur yang berjatuhan didapur.

Kemana lagi aku harus mencari dia? Siwon memijat keningnya. Dia sudah ke apartemen lama kekasihnya, tapi ternyata tempat itu sudah disewakan, juga sudah kerumah orang tuanya yang hasilnya mendapat amuka calon ibu mertuanya.

Kalau boleh mengakui, sebenarnya Siwon sangat menyesali kenapa kekasihnya mudah sekali cemburu. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih lain. Yah, bagaimana dia akan berselingkuh kalau Kyuhyunnya sudah sangat rakus telah mengambil seluruh hatinya. Saat dikantor waktu itu, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak disangka amarah Kyuhyun tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, dan parahnya dia sendiri terpancing emosi.

Hari ini, setelah seharian berkendara tanpa tujuan dengan mobil kesayanganya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mendatangi kantor Siwon. Jauh dari lelaki itu sepertinya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Memang seperti ada banyak yang hilang. Otaknya mugkin menyuruhnya untuk bertahan dengan egonya, tapi hatinya berontak, seakan meronta-ronta ingin dipertemuka dengan belahan jiwanya. Jadi, walaupun masih marah dan hatinya sakit hati, dia tidak perduli. Siwon harus menjelaskan dan kali ini dia akan mendengarkannya. Siapa tau memang ada kesalah pahaman disini.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Siwon ternyata sudah benar-benar melupakanya dan memilih bersama wanita berambut merah itu? Emosi dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun tanpa disadari menginjak gas mobil Audinya dan melaju sangat kencang. "Aku akan membunuhmu Tiffany Hwang sialaaan!" Teriaknya lantang melebihi ketika dia kalah bermain game. Masa bodoh dengan orang diluar sana, mobil pemberian Siwon kan dilengkapi fasilitas ledap suara yang canggih.

Seperti hari-hari belakangan ini, Siwon tidak pernah memiliki semangat mengurusi pekerjaanya. Jadi,dia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri diruangannya dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaanya pada Yesung, asisten kepercayaanya yang sudah sangat terlatih.

"Kyuhyun-ssi... Kyuhyun-ssi... Tunggu!" Jessica mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju ruangan atasannya. Lelaki cantik itu selalu membuat kakinya hampir terkilir gara-gara setiap datang tidak pernah mau permisi padanya. Bagaimana kalau saat ini atasannya itu sedang ada tamu penting dari perusahaan lain, atau sedang tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi," Jessica langsung terdiam membeku ketika Kyuhyun berbalik menatapnya tajam.

"Di-direktur C-choi..." Tidak menggubris Jessica, Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya kembali dan masuk keruangan Siwon.

"Miss Jung, aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak ingin diganggu siapapun." Tutur Siwon yang saat ini sedang duduk membelakangi meja kerjanya menatap kejauhan.

"Kau juga tidak ingin aku ganggu?"

Suara itu, Siwon memutar kursinya untuk memastikan kalau dirinya sedang tidak berhalusinasi karena terlalu merindukan pemiliknya.

"K-kyuhyun?" Siwon berdiri, "Kau datang, sayang?"

"Aku datang ingin minta pinjelasan." Kyuhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Penjelasan apa?" Siwon menghampiri, berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, juga tidak berkata apapun. Dia hanya semakin mengeratkan lipatan tangannya dan bibirnya merah mudanya maju kedepan sambil berkomat-kamit tidak jelas seperti mengumpat.

Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan lelaki tercintanya itu, lalu dia mendudukan dirinya diujung meja kerjanya. Sebenarnya kalo boleh, dia ingin sekali mecubit pipi gempal putih itu, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun masih dalam mood siaga satu yang kapan saja bisa meledak kalau marah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan, sayang," Siwon mengambil kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya, "Tiffany Hwang adalah kekasih Nichkhun, kau tau dia bukan?" Siwon tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengangguk, benar-benar manis kekasihnya itu ketika keangkuhan khas Kim Heechul tidak melekat didirinya, "Waktu itu dia memelukku karena perusahaanku dan perusahaan Nichkhun berhasil menandatangani kesepakatan kerja yang sudah lama dibicarakan. Kalau kau mau melihat lebih detail lagi, kau akan melihat lelaki itu duduk disebelahku,"

Kyuhyun ingat, lengan lelaki berkemeja merah marun yang duduk terhalangi Tiffany yang sedang berdiri memeluk Siwon. "Jadi..." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya malu, "Kalian tidak pergi berdua?"

Siwon mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun dan mencium punggung tangan mulus itu, "Benar sekali."

"Maafkan aku, Siwon."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Waktu itu sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menggodamu, tapi ternyata kau sangat marah dan aku juga ikut marah. Maafkan aku." Siwon menarik Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluknya. Dia yang masih duduk di meja kerjanya, mendongak dan mendekatkan bibir Kyuhyun menuju bibirnya. Mereka saling berciuman, meluma, dan memberi kenikmatan satu sama lain hingga salah satu mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Siwon,"

"Ya?"

"Kita kembali bersama bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tahu, berjauhan denganmu membuatku frustasi." Siwon menarik pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga," Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut, "Aku hampir gila di hotel appa."

"Mwo?" Siwon membelalak, "Jadi selama ini kau menginap di hotel appa?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Pantas saja aku tidak menemukanmu dimanapun. Apa kau tau, aku hampir saja mati ditangan ratu iblis itu?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk, "Dia sudah menceritakannya padaku." Dan tertawa lagi.

"Kau tega sekali mentertawakanku." Siwon mempereratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon.

*TAMAT*

Epilog

Nichkhun berjalan tergesa memasuki kantor Siwon. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi sudah berhari-hari ingin membuat perhitungan pada sahabatnya itu karena kekasihnya sudah berani menampar Tiffany didepan matanya sampai pipi wanita tercintanya itu membiru beberapa hari ditambah kakinya yang membengkak karena diinjak sepatu boot Kyuhyun, tapi lelaki itu tetap saja tidak bisa ditemui.

Jadi, hari ini dengan bermodal nekat dia menerjang Jessica yang menghalangi jalannya dan membuka paksa ruang kerja Siwon.

"Siwon..." Nichkhun menghentikan langkahnya ketika dihadapannya terpampang adegan dua orang sedang bermesraan diatas sofa biru shappire. Mereka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang saling melimat dengan Siwon berada diatas Kyuhyun yang memeluk lehernya

"Astaga!"

Kyuhyun mendorong dada Siwon ketika mendenan seseorang memekik dari arah pintu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Nichkhun berdiri dengan mulut terbuka.

"Nichkhun?" Siwon berdiri mengancingkan kemejanya yang terbuka dan menutupi Kyuhyun yang juga sedang membenarkn pakaiannya.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah putus." Kata Nichkhun memasuki ruangan.

"Putus?" Siwon tersenyum, "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Siwon bertanya.

"Ah," Kekesalan Nichkhun kembali menguar, "Dia!" dia menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di sofa, "Kekasihmu itu sudah menampar kekasihku sampai pipinya membiru."

Siwon menundul menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening dikerutkan, "Kau menampar Tiffany?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mengangguk, "Maaf,"

"Jangan lupa," Nickhkhun menambahkan, "Dia juga menginjak kaki Fanny dengan sepatu bootnya sampai kaki kekasihku itu membengkak."

Siwon yang sudah menatap Nichkhun, kembali mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Kyuhyun kembali, "Kau menginjak kaki Tiffany?"

Dengan seringai lebar, Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk, "Maaf," katanya lagi.

"Kau hebat sekali, sayang." Siwon berbisik, dan Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Siwon berdehem dan menatap Nichkhun dengan tampang seriusnya, "Khun, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Biarkan aku menghukum anak nakal ini."

"Baiklah, pastikan kau menghukumnya dengan benar." Setelah itu Nichkhun pergi. Lalu Siwon dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sedikit terganggu.

*END*

Note: Ceritanya agak menyimpang dari ide awal. Tadinya Cuma mau membuat drabble tapi ternyata lumayan panjang juga. Jadi, Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan mohon reviewnya.

7E026240, itu pin BB aku, siapa tau ada yang mau Invite buat #PromosiTerus


End file.
